videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Fujin
Kostume 1: His costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion’s story mode * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Unlockable Kostume 1: His costume from Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero * Unlockable Kostume 2: His costume from Mortal Kombat 4 * Unlockable Kostume 3: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Unlockable Kostume 4: Fujin * Unlockable Kostume 5: Fujin redesign by MadCat * Kosplay 1: Kallian from Xenoblade * Kosplay 2: Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher * Kosplay 3: Yen'fey from Fire Emblem Bio Fujin is the God of Wind and ally of Raiden, the God of Thunder. He is one of the survivors of a great war between the Elder Gods and their traitor, Shinnok. Since then, he was one of the four elemental gods to guard the Amulet of Shinnok in hope that the evil fallen Elder God is never released until he was bypassed by the Elder Sub-Zero, who was used by the sorcerer Quan Chi to retrieve the amulet. Fujin has remained inactive until now. Gameplay Character Trait Master of Wind: Fujin powers up his wind attacks, increasing his Special Moves' damage for 10 seconds. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Rising Knee:' Fujin would fly and hit his opponent three times with his knees. ** The enhanced version is called Double Knee. Fujin attacks with two knees, adds armor and increased damage. *'Gusting Cyclone:' Fujin spins like a tornado which sucks the opponent in and throws them to the other side. ** The enhanced version is called Sucking Cyclone. Adds armor and increased damage. *'Air Funnel:' Fujin uses a gust of wind to lift his opponent and slam them down. *'Wind Kick:' While airborne, Fujin comes down and kicks the opponent. In MK4 and MKG, Fujin can make two kicks. *'Tornado Wind:' Fujin launches a small tornado at the opponent, causing them to spin around wildly and setting them up for an additional combo. ** The enhanced version is called Confusing Tornado and the opponent is stunned for a longer period of time. Wind God adds combos based on his wind powers. Fujin's eyes glow brighter and has a wind aura around his arms. * Wind Aura: Fujin surrounds himself with wind, able to reflect any projectile coming at him. (MKO - Wind God variation) * Tail Wind: A wind comes from behind the opponent, pushing them towards Fujin for a free hit. * Fly: Fujin flies upwards and can move in the air. **'Land:' Fujin lands down after flying. **'Grab and Punch:' Fujin grabs the opponent while flying and punches thm away. **'Grab and Toss:' Fujin grabs the opponent and throws them downwards while flying. **'Diving Bomb:' Fujin slams into the ground on his back while flying, damaging the opponent on the ground. Plasma Crossbow adds moves from his crossbow. Fujin has his hair down and his crossbow in his holster on his waist. * Crossbow Shot: Fujin shoots an arrow from his crossbow to the opponent. (MKO - Plasma Crossbow variation) ** The enhanced move is called Double Crossbow Shot. Fujin shoots two arrows instead of one for more damage. * Low Crossbow Shot: Fujin crouches and shoots an arrow from his crossbow downwards. * High Crossbow Shot: Fujin shoots an arrow from his crossbow upwards. Wind Staff adds combos which involves his staff. Fujin has his staff on his back. * Air Cutter: Fujin sends a wind wave out of his staff. ** The enhanced version is called Wind Cutter; Fujin sends out two wind waves for more damage. * Air Slash: Fujin slashes the opponent with his staff and sends them back. ** The enhanced version is called Wind Slash; Fujin spins around, slicing the opponent twice. X-Ray Move * Hurricano: Fujin creates a big tornado and the opponent gets dragged into and they fly upwards and Fujin knees them to the back, breaking the spine in half. He then teleports at the top and kicks them down, shattering the rib-cage. Fujin tosses them away and shoots them with his crossbow in the head, fracturing the skull. Super Move * Wind Tornado Stampede: Fujin punches the opponent. If hit, he then creates a giant tornado below them and raises them up into the air. He then fires multiple small tornadoes into the opponent to fire them back into the ground. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Wind-A-Rang: Fujin gets out what looks like a Gale Boomerang (from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) and throws it at his opponent. The wind that accompanies the boomerang carries the opponent with it and as the boomerang drags the opponent towards a then-flying Fujin. Fujin impales his opponent in the chest with his fist. The opponent slowly slips off Fujin's arm and falls dead with a big gory hole in his/her chest. * Twisted Apart: Fujin conjures up wind all around his opponent. The wind carries the opponent up, rotates him/her around rapidly, and then twists him/her apart, separating the upper body from the lower body. The wind dissolves and the ripped halves fall down. * Tornado of Doom: Fujin appears in the center of the arena, where he conjures a tornado around himself (similar to in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero). The opponent notices that he/she is being dragged towards the tornado, and tries to outrun it, but with no luck. The opponent is then sucked into the tornado and torn asunder, resulting in torn skin, organs, muscle, bones, and lots of blood flying around. Fujin then makes the tornado disappear as the body parts and blood fall to the ground. X-Ality * Wind Power: Fujin zips towards his opponent with a kick to the head, fracturing his/her skull. The opponent is sent flying, and then Fujin carries him/her up with a summons whirlwind that lifts him/her high up in the air. While all that's going on, Fujin throws his Devastator sword into the opponent's chest, impaling through his/her heart. Afterwards, the whirlwind then dissolves, and the opponent ends up landing onto his/her head, snapping the neck spine apart. Brutalities * Skinner: Fujin concentrates a huge blast of wind at the opponent that rips their skin clean off. * TBA: W.I.P. * TBA: W.I.P. (Wind God Variation) * Crossbow Kill: After levitating the opponent with Air Funnel, Fujin shoots his crossbow at them, causing them to explode. (Plasma Crossbow Variation) * TBA: 'W.I.P. ''(Wind Staff Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * '''Staff Death: Fujin pulls out his staff and cuts himself in two with it, blood trailing on the ground. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Fujin comes onto the battlefield via whirlwind and says, “What wind blows you here?” Victory Pose Fujin twirls around into the air and floats on top of a swirling tornado. Rival '''Name: '''Pit This is because both are divinities who represent the skies. Category:MK Vs Nintendo